Hazy outlines
by ShamefulWish
Summary: Anti Wanda has a secret, and Anti Cosmo can't seem to find out but he knows that Anti Wanda may have never existed, and that this one he calls his wife may be someone else entirely ((some language in future chapters, some mentions of self harm, and violence))
1. Chapter 1

**FORENOTE:**

**If you review my story more than 1 time you will be in my credits at the end of the story! :) **but they have to inspire me :p****

**Hope you like it**

**((warning: may contain some fluff junk idk))**

**CONTAINS OC Character ((enjoy! :p))**

**ANTI WANDAS POV**

**I woke up, my hand scarred again. I quickly cleaned myself up so Anti- Cosmo wouldn't question the various cuts and bruises on my arm, darn the fact that I knew exactly who was doing this to me. **I felt like crying, but Anti Cosmo has good hearing, he would hear me from his bedroom down the hall. I sighed quietly and thought in my head the name I cursed. _Darkseid, _as I thought of the name I felt a surge of pain making me scream, I covered my mouth quickly. I immediantly got my story ready for Anti Cosmo. He anti-poofed into my room looking worried he came up and said to me "What's wrong dear?" "Oh, justa bad nightiemare." "Anything you would like to share with me?" "Nope, justa yas know world peace" she said, lying through her buck teeth. "Okay dear" he anti-poofed out her door. Anti Wanda sighed and once again slept.

**ANTI COSMOS POV**

**I stood outside my wife's door, contemplating what my wife had said. Her recurring nightmares, I knew, had nothing to do with World Peace. I knew she was hiding something from me. **I thought, then realized she had been grasping her arm as he spoke to her. His head ran wild with ideas, but he decided to sleep on it.

Yet, his dreams were entirely of his ideas on why Anti-Wanda was lying to him.

**ANTI WANDAS POV**

**I awoke startled talking in my normal voice for a moment " NO DARKSEID" I whispered, then stopped and covered my mouth. Anti Cosmo anti-poofed into my bedroom "Breakfast my dear?" I nodded, looking at the circles under his eyes, I knew he was thinking over last night's incident. ** I followed him to the kitchen, staying silent. Foop anti-poofed in and sat down. Knowing him, probably planning while eating, which I normally (meaning every day) would have snapped at him for, but I didn't have the energy to be the phony girl I was pretending. Foop noticed and looked a little relieved yet questioning. "Mother, I'm scheming while eating." I said nothing, I was tired from struggling, if I spoke names he would know who I was, I need to let him only know my real name, not my cover.

I simply ate breakfast then floated around the mansion. I knew Anti Cosmo was worried, but if he asked me anything I would simply say I was "tired." That wasn't lying, I was tired, but not the same kind. When I got to a corner of the mansion I knew Anti-Cosmo never went and Foop was scheming, and was to busy to be bothered. I had to speak normally. I closed my eyes and held my head. He fought hard yelling the memories in my head "YOU ARE A MONSTER" "YOU KILLED THEM ALL"

"stop" I whispered "Darkseid, stop!" I muttered. "WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?" "No, I'm not scared of you!" "No of coursenot, YOU ARE SCARED OF YOURSELF, YOUR POWER, YOU COULD KILL THE IDIOTS YOU LIVE WITH NOW, BUT YOUR TO SCARED OF YOUR POWER!" "No, I won't kill anymore, my power is untrained I can't control it!"

I felt tears weld up in my eyes, my life seemed worthless for a moment, but Anti Cosmo would probably be watching me like a hawk, I couldn't release my pain. I felt it, my powers the seemed to burst out. I felt things around me floating. I dropped them with a second of control, then passed out of pain.

**ANTI COSMO'S POV**

I floated around yelling for my wife, then I heard her, yet different. I peaked around a corner, the corner I never go down and I saw her. She was clutching her head muttering. I heard only one sentence and It was this: No, I won't kill anymore, my power is untrained, I can't control it.

She looked in too much pain, then I saw something I couldn't un see, she, for a second, wasn't Anti Wanda. She made everything around her float and then made it fall again. And I watched her pass out on the floor. I didn't understand what was going on, but it seemed...unhumane.

I picked her up and put her in her bed. I needed to figure this out!

LONG FIRST CHAPTER, EH?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forenote:**

**NOTICE: this chapter has some language sor sor :((((**

**ANTI WANDA'S POV:**

It was early morning, I woke up with more scars, quickly cleaning them I rubbed my forehead gently.

Suddenly Jorgen Von Strangle and Anti Cosmo poofed in my room, Anti Cosmo was still in his PJ's, his monocle in his shirt pocket, he looked surprised. Jorgen grabbed me and poofed away again. I noticed FOOP under Jorgen's arm.

We were sent to Fairy World, and put in line with a bunch of other anti fairies who looked half awake in PJ's. Jorgen walked in front of us "I HAVE FOUND OUT THAT A DARK VAMPIRE NAMED DARKSEID HAS BEEN TORMENTING A VAMPIRE BY THE NAME OF VARSITY WHO HAS HIDDEN AWAY IN OUR ANTI FAIRY POPULATION. ONE OF YOU IS VARSITY, I KNOW"

I trembled, they were going to find me. Anti Cosmo glanced at me then glanced away.

Jorgen walked by us then stopped by me "WHY ARE YOU SHAKING PUNY ANTI FAIRY?"

If felt tears weld in my eyes.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared and a dark figure faded in. His teeth he long and sharp, his hair was black and spiky. I knew him all to well. "Oh Varsity your hiding is over!" My sheild came down, the invisible one that had so long hided me came down, revealing me. I looked down, though it was worst predicament, I was glad to be me again. Normal pale skin, my black hooded cape, my sharp teeth, moving things with my mind, my long blonde wavy hair, and my full human body length ( was tired of being short). I still had wings though, and I used them. Flying I attempted to throw rocks at Darkseid using my powers, failing sadly as they came back at me. "Ah, there's the monster! Remember the past dearest!" With a wave of his hand, I watched as the dead came back to life. "Varsity, why?" "Why?" "You killed us all!"

"It was an accident! My powers they, they. I felt my eyes become my fathers 4 dark red eyes." I watached as my powers became a rapid tornado of objects as I floated to the top, my fathers puppet. I was no longer me, he controlled me. I held my ears, to stop. His voice was pounding in my head. "YES MY DAUGHTER KILL EVERYONE, you are MEANT to be evil like me, your father. YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF THE DAMNED LIKE ME!"

I felt my heart pounding as I fell to the ground I opened a portal with my magic and jumped through it, not noticing yet that Anti Cosmo and Foop followed me.

**Hey, crazy much? THIS IDEA IS FREAKING ME OUT, but I needed to let it out so :p I regret nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FORENOTE:**

**Hey remember those self harm mention, oh yes they have only just begun!**

**NO MORE POV JUNK, Anti Wanda tells story for ever...or well VARSITY tells story forever.**

I was know in the world of the damned, as in ghosts, those who had been killed, me, I was dead to begin with. I felt my hand burn, I knew it was the charm bracelet with only one charm on it, saying on it "Varsity's memories, in case she forgets" they all ran back to me, I wanted to die and not come back. I wanted to just kill myself, but I knew that wouldn't work, the only thing that killed a vampire was werewolves bite, and the werewolves never dared to challenge me.

I cried against a tree, I needed to learn my powers before they killed more people. Why couldn't they kill me?

**ANTI COSMO'S POV (are you surprised I lied?)**

I followed my wife's...well yeah...we were still married so yes, wife's footprints. I did not understood what happened one bit, and I felt I never truly will.

Foop actually looked frightened, this place was obviously for the damned, full of ghosts, and convicts. I finally saw Anti W-Varsity as I believe her name is.

"ANTI W- I mean Varsity is it?" "Anti Cosmo and Foop, what the bloody hell are you doing here? It's dangerous for mortals to be here." Foop "Mother what in the bloody hell just happened?" "Well, you see Darkseid is my abusive father, see he was about to die so he killed me to become his "slave" for life in hell, for he was already a evil person, but I was truly pure and good. But fate played a cruel joke, all vampires have powers to pick up objects with her mind, while trying to protect people from my father, I ended up killing them. I try to think I'm not evil, though I truly am. I just..." she sighed.

She pulled off her charm braclet and pressed the button, suddenly we were transported to a dark and stormy forest. I saw a man about to die, obviously from an injury, and I saw a little blonde year old girl, probably 6. "Daddy, whats wrong." Then he pulled out a knife "Daddy's gonna be fine and soon you are too" Me and Foop watched in pure horror as the man killed the little girl and with a scream the girl lay lifeless on the ground. The images shifted, the man whom had become Darkseid was attacking a town, and I recognized some of the people from when Darkseid brought those people back from the dead. Then I saw a pretty teenage girl I knew to be Varsity who attempted to hit her father with knives she had picked up with her mind, a black aurora around them. Instead they hit villagers. She looked horrified and her father smirked and vanished, leaving Varsity to try to kill herself to no prevail, considering she was already dead. Cuts and bruises, though, lined her arms and face. The images again changed, they saw Varsity disguising herself as Anti Wanda, trying to be...normal. Not very good though, she acted like a dumb ass just to keep attention away from her. Who would suspect a retard?

The memories vanished, leaving me and Foop in shock, I looked to Varsity. I realized that evil, was not true with me. Her father was true evil.

"I have to go back, or he'll kill everyone, starting with the anti fairies." she said.

"But he'll kill you" I said

"Yay." She said and opened another portal back, that me and Foop barely made through.


End file.
